


Scented Candles and Coffee.

by KayKay1006



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, MeetCute, Scented candle shopping, just a lot of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006
Summary: Willie is trying to pick out a gift for his mom, which is so much harder than he thought it'd be. So he enlists the help of a cute stranger.(Or)Alex and Willie smell some candles.Written for JATPDAILY'S SECRET SANTA event.
Relationships: Willex - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Scented Candles and Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic really gave me a hard time. But I'm glad I got to this conclusion and general plot in time. I honestly love this meetcute with all my heart and I hope my secret Santa will love it just as much! Happy holidays! 
> 
> Written for @previouslysaltyfandombrat on Tumblr

Willie had always been the absolute worst at picking out scents. 

His nose could barely tell the difference between rose and lavender. Everything smelled exactly the same to him. Or at least, very very similar. And this was bad. It made the task of picking out a Christmas gift for his mom very, very difficult. 

Willie stuck his nose in a candle that was supposed to smell like a warm bonfire. He didn't understand that. What did fire smell like? Smoke? Burning wood? That wasn't a very nice smell now, was it? Surely no one would want their house to smell like it was burning. Then he picked up another one. This one was called "Cashmere Sweater". What could that possibly smell like? Tide Pods? Lint? Fabric softener? 

Willie was getting sort of frustrated. This was taking longer than he thought it would. He ran a hand through his luscious, dark hair, picking up another candle. Snowy hills. He took a whiff. It smelt nice. But he needed a second opinion. The boy looked around the shop, walking up to a blonde with a fanny pack. 

"Hi, sorry. I'm trying to pick up a scented candle for my mom. She loves these things. But they all smell the same to me. Can you help?" 

~~~~~

Alex was here for the flannel scented candle. He'd been so excited when he saw it in the catalogue a few weeks ago. He knew he just had to get it for Reggie. And also figured he could find something for Luke while he was here. 

There was one thing Alex loved to do at bath and body works. Try stuff. He'd wash his hands with four different scrubs and three different scents of foaming hand wash. He'd spray body mist on those little paper strips and then tape them all in his little notebook when he got home. 

He was testing out some lotion when a boy with really long hair came his way. "Hi, sorry." He started, with a cheesy smile. The next words were a bit of a blur. He was gorgeous, and Alex had already gone into gay panic. 

"Okay." The word left his mouth like a reflex. Luke and Reggie said it was probably his favourite word in the English language. Because even when he was speechless, it seemed to come rolling out of his lips. He didn't even know what he was agreeing to. Before he do had time to think about it, Long Hair had pushed a candle up to his nose. "Oh, is that snowy hills? I didn't even know they brought that back!" Alex grinned, taking the candle from the other boy. 

Willie watched him, bright smile and soft hands with pink sweater paws that carefully held the scented candle like it was something to be cherished. "That's good and all. But what do you think? Is it the right candle to buy for my mom?" 

Alex felt relief at Willie's question. Because now he knew what Willie had asked him to do. And he wouldn't even have to admit that he didn't really hear him the first time. "I mean... Uh... It really depends. What kind of scents does she like?" 

"Um... Vanilla? And peppermint." Alex listened intently to Willie's answer, and moved some candles around. "okay, so your choices are Vanilla Bean Noel, Peppermint Hot Chocolate or Vanilla Latte. Does she like pinecones? There's a great pine scent." 

Every word coming out of Alex's mouth went straight over Willie's head. Not because he didn't understand them (he did, but only very little of it), but because he was too busy staring at Alex. He was gorgeous. 

"Pine nuts? No, she's allergic." Was what Willie ended up saying. Alex found this funny but also a little awkward. "Really? Ha, me too." His laughter died down after a while with a soft "okay". 

An uncomfortable silence blossomed In the space between the two, and Alex went back to moving around candles to make things less awkward. 

"You uh... Said something about hot chocolate? I think she'd like that." Willie finally piped up, breaking the silence. "do you know where I can find it?" The fact that Willie had made up his mind made Alex both happy and sad. Sad that he wouldn't get to help the gorgeous dark haired boy anymore and happy because peppermint hot chocolate was an amazing scent and his mother was going to love it. 

Alex walked down the candle aisle, looking for it. "Here it is." He held one up to his nose, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Amazing choice. This candle is going to make your mom really happy." He said bashfully, handing the candle over. 

"Hey, you're the one who helped me. Without you I'd probably have just given up, honestly. So thanks uh... Sorry, I didn't get your name." Willie could barely talk. His smile was getting too wide to do so. 

"Alex. Alex Mercer." Alex said, placing his shopping basket down and holding out a hand for the other boy to shake if he so chose to. "Cool, I'm Willie." Willie's eyes darted to his hand, and he hesitated. "I'm...more of a hug person. Would it be okay if I hugged you?" 

Alex was taken aback. But in the best way possible. "O-oh uh, yeah, sure of course." The hug was awkward, but warm. When Willie finally pulled away, he looked down into Alex's basket. "So uh, you done with that? I was thinking we could go get some coffee or something." 

The next few hours were a blur. Filled with Caffeine, some giggles and a whole lot of smiles. Both of them never wanted it to end. 

It was finally Christmas day. Willie was nervously watching his mom unwrap the little box. The way his mom held the candle and sniffed it, with her eyes closed reminded Willie of Alex. That was almost exactly how he'd held it. Delicately. 

Willie took out his phone to text Alex. "She loves it. Thank you." And it was only a few seconds before his phone dinged with a reply. 

"Glad I could help :)"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
